King Midas, The Wallabee Beatles Story
by forever1x5
Summary: Everyone Loves a good KND coated fairytale, well here's another one for ya! To Numbah 4, the only things that matter to him is his stuff, will he finally get a rude awakening when something happens to one of his best friends?3x4, please review!:D


Numbah 5: Goodness, you back? Numbah 5 thought you fell into a whole are something

Forever1x5: yes....and no I did not fall into a whole, i went to college:)

Numbah 5: Um....if you went to college, don't you think you a little old to be watching cartoons?

Forever1x5: Numbah 5, you know just as well as I do that KND was cancelled

Numbah 5: Yea, it got cancelled what? not even a year ago maybe 2, thats still to old don't you think?

Forever1x5: Well.....SHUT UP!!!!

Numbah 5: Numbah 5's just stated facts, you don't have to be a baby about it.

Forever1x5: *crying in the corner*

Numbah 5: *sigh*, Forever1x5 does not own the KND

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK, MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE" screamed Nigel Uno, formally known a Numbah 1 to his team as they moved through their brand new training course. "FIRST ONE TO MAKE IT TO THE END GETS

THE TV REMOTE!!!". With ease, Wallabee beatles succeeded them all, he happily shouted as he waited for his team at the finish line, "IT WAS STUPID OF ANY OF YOU TO THINK YOU TAKE TAKE ME ON!!!! oh yea!

I'm the greatest!!!". Eveyone just sighed as they quickly finished one by one, until the last one, Hoagie Gilligan aka Numbah 2 made it to the end. "Great job Numbah 4" Numbah 1 congradu-

lated him with a smile. "You better believe it was a great job" Numbah 4 echoed. Everyone just laughed slightly and went back into the tree house.

"I am sooo ready to win that huge trophy of solid rock candy next week at the tournament!!! Ahhh i can't wait! Massive fake adult butt kicking action!!". With that note on his mind

Numbah 4 jumped onto the couch with his hands behind his head and let out a huge sigh. "Hey, um, anyone seen Numbah 3 anywhere?" stated a worried Numbah 2. "The rockets went out on

her jet pack high in the sky rainbow monkey and she asked me to fix it for her before she got back, but she left hours ago and she never came back for training". "That's completely true"

thought Numbah 1 aloud. "Oh yea!!!" smiles a suddenly thoughtful Numbah 4. "I've forgotten about that, I told her that if she beat me in a foot race i'd buy her an icecream cone". "SO

YOU JUST LEFT HER AT THE ICE CREAM PARLOR?!?" heavily asked a disgruntled Numbah 5 as she gripped Numbah 4 up by his hoody collar and jerked him off the couch. Instantly horrified, Numbah 4 replied cautiously,

"I didn't tell her that I was gonna buy her her icecream today". Numbah 5 let out a huge sigh and dropped Numbah 4. Her temper quickly dropped to dissapointment. "All you care about is material mess,

and if someone makes reference to any of your things, you'll gaurd your stuff with everything you have." She then turned and walked toward the door to leave and get Kuki from the icecream shop, but

before she stepped out the door she stopped in the door way, not turning to face Numbah 4, and continued."One of these days something other then stuff is gonna matter to you, Numbah 5 would

bet every peice of candy in the world on it" shaking her head, she continued out the door.

Not saying a word to him, just looking in minor dissapointment, Numbah's 1 and 2 turn and head towards their rooms shutting their doors behind them. "Why would anyone need friendship

when they can have anything they ever wanted" mumbled Wallabee as he picked himself up off the ground and brushed himself off. "If i could have everything I ever wanted, Now that would be a dream

come true".

Suddenly, a bright light flashed outside of the tree house, and a taken off gaurd Numbah 4 turns to his friends' rooms to see if their coming out make notice to it, but neither

of their doors budge. Numbah 4 dosen't even bother to get his two friends, he can check this out for himself. As he goes outside and realizes that theres no one else out there. No other kids,

adults or even pets for that matter, nothing, just him. Amazed, he ignores that in his mind, and continues to lead closer and closer to the light, it was kinda as if it was drawing him in.

When he finally reaches its he couldn't believe his eyes....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Yay!!!! And thats my first chapter!!!! please tell me what you think of it, i would really appriciate the feed back:D!!!!!* 


End file.
